


Magic Nerds

by Fiskibein



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hufflefluff, Hufflepuff Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiskibein/pseuds/Fiskibein
Summary: Fanart for "And Those Myths I Read" by dls.Featuring happy, soft Hufflepuff Tony and his equally soft friend Ravenclaw Bruce.And now as a bonus also featuring soft Hufflepuff Pepper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Those Myths I Read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907523) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 
  * Inspired by [And Those Myths I Read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907523) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> Quick illustration of these nerds. I just love this story so much. So much fluff.


	2. Nothing but hufflefluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry.

I just really like happy Hufflepuffs hanging out.


	3. Galdrastafir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Hufflepuff Tony and Jotunn Loki chill. I was so embarrassed for poor Tony after chapter 4 of "And These Myths I Read" that I just had to draw these two as buddies. I too know the pain of blurting something out in excitement only realizing after doing so that it might be taken as an insult.  
> Loki is totally painting a Icelandic magic stave on Tony that I think is called vatnahlífir? I can't quite remember. It's supposed to protect you from drowning. I used to draw it on myself when I was a kid before I went climbing on the side of the bridge in my hometown that crossed over a stupidly dangerous river with strong currents and whirlpools. I was not a smart kid.  
> I can't promise that any of the runes that are here are in any way accurate since I was too lazy to actually check it out in my old rune book that is buried in a box somewhere. But I think the book titles say "love" "galdur" and "runes" in icelandic (the later two are missing the last letter because I cut some of the edge off). But I am not an expert in runes so who the heck knows.  
> Also I maybe should have looked up pictures of poor Dum E but fuck that I can't be bothered with actual research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever post anything here that isn't soft Hufflepuff Tony? I have no idea. I am open to suggestions.  
> (But I will not stop drawing soft Hufflepuff Tony until he is pried from my cold dead hands)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I like to imagine that Tony never throws his school scarf away because it's comfy as hell and Hope likes to tease him about his house pride because "Tony you are a grown ass man" but Tony is not going to be taking that seriously from a woman that seems to only wear suspiciously slytherine like shades of green lipstick.  
> i don't know what I am doing anymore.

I just really like snarky Slytherine Hope and soft Hufflepuff Tony being buds


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dum-E tucking Tony into bed was too adorable for me to resist! I am weak!


	6. Iron Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaaaaaa ohmygod life fucking suck right now I am so stressed so have a stupid super sketchy drawing of two adorable hufflepuffs just being bros and being really excited about something nerdy most likely. Because geez these two are just the biggest nerds.

  
  
  



End file.
